The Best Things in Life Come to Those who Wait
by believer76
Summary: Ivanova and Marcus are assiged to go on a diplomatic mission and Ivanova isn't happy about traveling with someone who goes out of his way to constantly annoy her, but deep down she knows he cares about her. Will they finally get together?


**The Best Things In life Come To Those Who Wait**

By Claudia Leigh Thornton

This is mainly a Marcus and Susan story although it will have the other characters from Babylon 5 in it as well. It happens at the end of the 4th season and certain things may be different then what actually happened on the show. These characters belong to J. Michael Straczynski and I am just borrowing them. The character of V'ko, V'kra, and V'ro are mine. No money is being made off this story.

----------------

"Faster . . . we must go faster! We have got to get past the Jammers! Marcus's life depends on it!" _How could you do this to yourself, Marcus? _ Franklin asked himself. _What are you thinking?_

----------------

Meanwhile on Babylon 5

Marcus looked into Susan's face as the alien machine took his energy and gave it to Susan. He could see her face start to relax from the lessening of the pain. Marcus laid his head down on her chest. He could feel himself growing weaker by the minute, but if this was the only way to save Susan then so be it. A few minutes later, he was unconscious.

Susan awoke to a pressure on her chest. She turned her head as much as she could and noticed Marcus laying on her it. She checked him for a pulse and found one, but it was weak and almost nonexistence. She looked down at her arm and noticed wires trailing from her arm to his. She raised her arm weakly and yanked at the wires. They came out of her arm slowly. Susan cried out in pain, but she knew if she didn't get it out, the machine would just keep taking Marcus' energy until he was dead. As the wires came loose the machine cut off automatically. Ivanova lay back exhausted and was instantly asleep.

----------------

A few hours later, she awoke to Stephen leaning over her. "Well, welcome back to the land of the living."

"Marcus? Is he. . ."  
"No, as amazing as it seems, I think he'll live, but he wouldn't have if you hadn't pulled those wires out of your arm. You probably saved his life. It will be awhile before he's on his feet though."

"Good," said Susan weakly. "I'll give him a piece of my mind when he wakes up." Then she went silent and Stephen left her to sleep.

Hours later, Susan awoke to the sound of somebody entering her room. She opened her eyes and saw Stephen coming towards her. "So Stephen, will I live?"

"Yes, you will. That alien machine healed you to the point where we can do the rest."  
"Can I see Marcus now?"

"You're still awfully weak. I don't want you to get out of bed."

"Please, Stephen," begged Ivanova. _Susan begging impossible,_ thought Franklin. _She must really be out of it. I've heard her angry, sad, happy, sarcastic and a lot of others but never desperate._

"All right I'll give you ten minutes, but I want you back in this bed, resting after that got it," demanded Franklin.

"All right, all right help me up," said Susan.

Franklin took her arm and helped her to his feet. Susan leaned on him, and they walked towards Marcus' room. They entered and Franklin helped Ivanova to a chair. Stephen helped her to sit down and then left. Ivanova just sat there, looking at him for a moment. Then she gently leaned down and kissed his forehead. Marcus opened his eyes and looked into Susan's face.

"Marcus, what in the hell did you think you were doing? Risking your life for me! Of all the stupid, idiotic, dumb, insane, crazy ideas, this was probably the craziest and the stupidest!"

"You're welcome," said Marcus weakly.

"Why, did you do it?" asked Susan. She thought she already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it.

Marcus said nothing for a moment, trying to gather up his courage. Finally, he spoke, "Because I love you."

Susan just sat back stunned and stared at him for a minute. She spoke softly, "I love you to Marcus." After a few moments, she looked down at him and saw he was asleep. "I just admit my feelings to him, and he falls asleep! It figures." Susan got up and hobbled towards the door. She opened it and exited the room.

Franklin was wanting for her and took her arm as she started to wobble. "I was just about to come and get you. Now, you are to rest, got it? You are not to leave your bed until I say, got it okay?" replied Franklin.

"Yes, doctor," said Ivanova weakly.

As soon as Franklin escorted Ivanova back to bed, he headed towards the computer to make out a report when his link beeped.

"Yeah," said Franklin, tapping his link.

"The package is coming in repeat the package is coming in."

"I'll be there in five minutes," said Franklin.

As he got up to leave Medlab, Franklin headed towards the docking bay to meet Sheridan and Delenn as they exited their transport. As he neared the docking bay, he started to see banners and colorful streamers.

John and Delenn walked off the transport to clapping and find Michael and Stephen waiting for them. "Hang on, Hang on," said Garibaldi raising his hands for silence. "Welcome home," said Garibaldi, to a lot of loud clapping and cheering.

Sheridan just smiled politely and said, "This was your idea wasn't it?"

"We figured you wanted to come back with as little fanfare as possible. Your usual low key approach," said Franklin.

"But there's a time and a place for everything. And this is the time and this is definitely the place for one hell of a party," said Garibaldi. Everybody cheered. "Mr. President, we have a lot to celebrate. Including and especially your marriage," said Garibaldi. "And you two just can't avoid it."

"If I can find some way to pay you back for this, I will," replied Sheridan. "Thank you," he said to the crowd. Then he and Delenn walked out of the docking bay.

The crowd laughed and cheered as they toss confetti at the happy couple.

"So, Doctor, who died?" asked Londo as he and G'Kar came up to the front of the crowd, from the ship.

"What are you talking about?" asked Franklin.

"Among my people, this is how we celebrate state funerals. Our marriage ceremonies are solemn, sober, moments of reflection, moments of regret, disagreement, arguments and mutual recrimination. Once you know it can't get any worse, you can relax and enjoy the marriage. But to start with something like this, it is a very bad sign for the future."

Franklin and Garibaldi both look at Londo like he was crazy turned and left.

"Was it something I said?" asked Londo to G'Kar.

"Perhaps it is everything you say," replied G'Kar as they too left, following Garibaldi and Franklin through the crowd.

----------------

Franklin got back to medlab a couple of hours later, and he went to check on his two patients. Susan was still asleep, but Marcus was awake as Franklin went to check on him. Franklin came and stood beside the bed, looking down on one of the worst patients that he had ever had the privilege of treating.

Marcus just looked at Stephen for a minute. "All right, Stephen. Out with it."

"Out with what?" asked Stephen innocently.

"Out with what you are thinking. I can tell on your face that you want to tell me something."

Finally, Franklin spoke. "Marcus, what the hell were you thinking!" he shouted. "Every time I see you lately, you're severely injured almost to the point of dying. Can't I see you for once without you being hurt? Like for a walk or a conversation over a cup of coffee?"

Marcus looked at him for a minute and said nothing, waiting for Stephen to continue.

Stephen continued after a minute of silence. "Why did you do it, Marcus?"

Marcus said nothing for a moment. Then he whispered, "Because I love her. I thought I could never love anyone again, after what happened on the mining colony where I lived. But when I first saw Susan, I felt my heart start to come alive again." Stephen stared at him for a moment then turned to leave. Marcus then spoke. "Y'know, Stephen, maybe when I get out of here, perhaps we'll have that talk with a cup of coffee." Then his body surrendered itself to the soothing realm of unconsciousness.

Stephen smiled for a moment then left Marcus' room. As he came back into the main Medlab area, he saw John and Delenn enter. John came over to Stephen and asked "How are they doing, Doctor?"

Stephen answered, "Susan will be fine. Marcus managed to heal her to the point where we can do the rest. She won't be on her feet for awhile though."

"And Marcus?" asked Delenn softly.

Stephen looked at Delenn. "He'll be okay. If Susan hadn't yanked those wires out of her arm it would be a different story and he would likely be dead by now."

Delenn nodded glad he was going to be okay. She had feared for his life. Then John asked, "Why did he do something so stupid, so harebrained – why did he do it?"

"I just got an explanation out of him before he passed out again. He said that he loves her," said Stephen. "And he could not let her die."

Sheridan let out a breath. "I have suspected something like this for sometime now. He acts more annoying around her than anyone else," he replied. "Now if only Susan shared his feelings, we might be able to get them together."

Franklin just smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem. Susan has already been to see Marcus, I gave her ten minutes. She used that time yelling at him for his stupidity before I made her go back to bed. But before she left, I heard her say, "I love you, Marcus."

Sheridan smiled. "You eavesdropped on them, didn't you?"

"John, how could you accuse me such a thing? I'm a doctor and don't eavesdrop on my patients," said Stephen in an offended tone.

Sheridan smiled again, throwing up his hands in self-defense. "All right, all right, I withdraw the comment."

Then Stephen shrugged. "Of course, Susan was a little loud and I could hear them perfectly fine in the other room without having to eavesdrop on them. And let me tell you, Susan was yelling at the top of her voice. And she called him a lot of vile names from stupid to idiot to jerk."

"Well, can I see her, doctor?" asked Sheridan.

"Only for a minute, she's still weak and irritable. Be careful if you mention Marcus. She's in a bad mood when it concerns him."

John and Delenn went into Susan's room and stood watching her. Susan opened her eyes and looked up at them for a moment, not recognizing them at first. And then she said finally, "John . . . Delenn . . . it's nice to see you finally back."

John came to stand by her bed. He took her hand in his own and he said, "Susan, I'm glad to know that you're going to get better. It's hard to imagine C & C without Susan Ivanova."

Susan smiled weakly. "Thank you, John. It's good to be back even though I'd like to kill the person who saved me if he wasn't so weak already. I've already yelled at him for being stupid. He should have let me die."

"The only reason that he did that was 'cause he cares about you," said John. "I've never seen a man more in love with anyone than Marcus is—except maybe me."

Susan looked at him for a moment. She started to say something then decided against it because technically he was still her commanding officer. She just lay back and looked at him. John stepped back and Delenn stepped forward. Delenn took Susan's hands in her own.

"Susan, I want to know that I consider you as a friend. I don't have many friends among my own people," said Delenn. "And I'm glad to know that you are going to be okay. When I heard you were hurt, heard that you might not recover, it was very hard on me. For a Minbari who considers a human a friend, that vow goes way beyond mere friendship. Sacrifice, for one that is a friend, one who is not of Minbari blood, is one meaning of the vow. Even sacrificing yourself for people; that is of a species different than your own is one that brings great courage or great cowardice. You have great courage my friend, but you are proud, too proud to ask for help. Marcus, in saving your life, did that for you, giving you; help when you wouldn't or couldn't ask for yourself. Marcus is a good man, Susan. Don't let him slip away. Don't be angry with him. He did it out of love. Don't shun him. He is the other half of your soul, the one that completes you. He is the perfect man for you, out of millions in the universe. In the end, I hope that together you both find eternal love." Then Delenn let go of Susan's hands and rejoined John, standing at his side.

Susan was stunned. She didn't know what to say, only laid back upon the bio-bed. By Delenn's side, John had tears in his eyes. "Delenn, that was beautiful," he whispered.

"I only told her the truth, John. I believed it was necessary," replied Delenn, "She must let go of her fears: Her fears of love, of people leaving her, of people betraying her. She must let go of all this or in the end, she will become a lonely person. A person; who has never known love or the joy of raising a child."

"Susan, we're going to go now. Are you going to be all right?" asked John.

Susan finally found her voice. "Yes, I'll be all right. Dr. Franklin will take care of me. Delenn—" she whispered as John and Delenn turned to leave.

"Yes, Susan?" asked Delenn.

"You have given me a lot to think about. Thank you."

Delenn smiled. "You're welcome. What are friends for?" Then Sheridan and Delenn left Susan alone in Medlab.

----------------

"Susan?" asked Marcus, staring down at her.

"Hi, Marcus," replied Susan, stretching out.

"So you're finally up?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah, bruises and all," said Susan.

"Same here," Marcus let out a small laugh then hissed in pain as his body resisted the laughter.

"Marcus?"

"What, Susan?" he growled irritably. He didn't no, couldn't face Susan yelling at him again.

"I love you, Marcus." Susan shyly glanced up at the tall, handsome Ranger.

"Susan?" Marcus squeaked. _He had died,_ he thought, _this was heaven and Susan Ivanova was his sweet angel. . ._

Susan gently raised her hand and stroked his face. "I meant it, Marcus. I love you. Sometimes, you're reckless and other times you're a stupid idiot. But you're my handsome knight in slightly tarnished armor, my stupid idiot. . ."

"Susan, it's the medication talking!" shouted Marcus.

Susan frowned and grabbed him by his neck. Then she merged her lips to his in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes of intense passion, they broke the kiss.

"You do love me!" replied Marcus in astonishment.

"Of course! It's not the medication. No medication could make me say what I didn't already feel. I don't know what made me resist you for so long. I knew that I had feelings for you. I just could never admit it, even to myself. Then Delenn and I had a little discussion, and she made me realize that I shouldn't let a man like you slip away. She said that we were soul mates." She could not believe she had just admitted she loved him. She loved him more then she had ever loved anyone. She knew he loved her. At first she had been shocked when he had told her, but then she realized she loved him too. She didn't know when he had warmed his way into her heart, but it had opened slowly. Maybe it was all his kind thoughtful gestures or the way he always made her laugh, even when she didn't feel like laughing or the way he followed her around like a little lost puppy and annoyed the heck out of her. Whatever it was she loved him so much it hurt.

Marcus sat down heavily in a chair next to her bed. And Marcus said, "I should have gone to Delenn long ago if she was the one that made you see reason."

Susan laughed lightly and kissed him again. Marcus sighed in bliss until Stephen entered the room.   
"Marcus, what are you doing out of bed?" demanded Stephen. "Do I have to keep my eye on you every minute?"

Marcus just sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward as if asking for divine intervention. "You sure do know how to ruin the mood, Stephen," said Marcus.

"You are going back to bed and if I catch you up again without permission, I will skin you alive!" said Franklin.

"But Stephen—" Marcus began.

"Bed Marcus, now!" said Stephen, pointing out the door.

"All right," Marcus sighed as he got up and left the room.

"You know, Stephen, you sure don't have any romance in your soul."

"Well, I'm sorry. I was just doing my job. Now you get some rest, you hear me?"

Susan didn't respond for she was fast asleep.

----------------

A few weeks later, Stephen cleared both of them from Medlab, and Marcus helped Susan to her quarters.

"Would you care to come in?" asked Susan.  
"Sure," said Marcus. He kissed her gently. What started as a gentle kiss turned into an intense passionate one that threatened to devour both with its; emotion.

"Hey, Ivanova!" shouted someone close to them.

Abruptly, they jerked away from each other and saw Michael Garibaldi standing in front of them, grinning.

"Well, aren't you two cute?"

"Garibaldi—" seethed Susan, giving him her most intense Ivanova stare ever.

"Hey, I just wanted those reports that you promised to give me! Don't shoot me with those stares, all right?" said Garibaldi.

Susan sighed. "All right let me get them for you."

"Why don't you just open the door? We'll all go in and I'll get them from you. Then I'll leave you and Marcus alone in your romantic little love nest."

"Okay," said Susan as she inputted the lock code. They entered and as they did, Susan said, "Lights, low."

"Surprise!" shouted a lot of voices.

Susan groaned and turned around. "John, I thought I told you—no surprises.

I hate surprises!"

John Sheridan just smiled. "Sorry, Susan but we thought you two deserved some fun after your adventures in Medlab so we organized a little party. We even got Michael to bring you."

Susan turned her deadly gaze on one, Michael Garibaldi.

"John, I told you that you shouldn't let me do it. I said that this was a suicide mission." Then Michael turned to Susan. "He forced me to do it. He threatened me with escorting Londo or even worse, Bester!"

Ivanova smiled. "It's; okay, Michael. I'm not mad! Though I could be; no hard feelings." Then she punched Michael in the shoulder – hard!

"Oh," said Garibaldi rubbing his shoulder. "If it hurts that much and your not mad, how much would it hurt if you were?"

"You don't want to know," said Susan, seriously.

Sheridan smiled. "So let's get down to the party. So Susan, now that you're out of Medlab I assume you're fit for duty?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Then as of this moment, Susan Ivanova, I promote you to captain and give you full command of Babylon 5."

Susan was stunned and she felt lightheaded. "John?"

John held out his hand to Susan and said, "You've been through a lot and you deserve it. Welcome aboard captain." Susan shook his hand still too stunned to speak. The party went into full swing after that and it was very late by the time Susan shooed them all out so she could get some sleep. "Goodnight everyone, see you in the morning."

----------------

A few days later

Marcus was in a very happy mood as he strolled through the Zocalo. He was looking for a present for Susan. She had finally agreed to go on a date with him. He whistled as he walked past each stall looking. Marcus stopped as something caught his eye. He went over to look and saw something so breathtaking that he gasped. "You are interested perhaps?" asked the owner, noticing Marcus' gaze. The object was a necklace the chain of the thinnest gold. It had a beautiful blue jewel just the color of her eyes hanging from it.

"How much for that; necklace?" inquired Marcus. The owner quoted a price, causing Marcus to raise his eyebrow in astonishment, "That much? For me to pay that much it would have to be real gold and a real jewel. And I can tell you now that it isn't." The owner quoted another price and Marcus just shook his head and started to turn away.

"All right, All right 10 credits that's my final offer," said the man.

Marcus turned back towards the man and took out his credit chip, "I'll take it, but let me give you a piece of advice, don't ever try to cheat someone who has been trained in the art of Minbari pike fighting. Someone might not take it as kindly as I have and end up hurting you." Marcus took the necklace and disappeared into the crowd with a swirl of his cloak. He left the owner shaking and hoping he never saw the tall dark haired man again. Marcus strode briskly towards his quarters, planning on taking a hot shower and changing clothes before he had to pick up Susan at her quarters.

----------------

An hour later

Marcus rang Susan's door chime and it was answered immediately, "Enter." Marcus entered to see Susan in a blue dress that matched her eyes. Her hair was down and cascaded gently about her shoulders. _She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Marcus_ thought.

"Are you ready to go Susan?" asked Marcus.

"Yes," said Susan quietly, taking his arm and heading out the door. She was almost overwhelmed by her feeling for this man. Marcus looked at her worried at her pensive expression.

"You okay?" asked Marcus, in a concerned tone.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine Marcus just thinking," said Ivanova. She tried to smile up at the tall, thin Ranger, but it only came out as a half smile.

----------------

A few minutes later

They arrived at the restaurant and Marcus gave his name. They were seated almost immediately and the waiter left them to look at the menu. The waiter came back and they ordered dinner. As they waited they talked about small things, but Marcus could see that Susan was still distracted and he worried it might involve bad news for him. Dinner arrived and they both ate in silence as Ivanova tried to find the right words for what she had to say.

After dinner Marcus took her home and Ivanova invited him in for a cup of coffee. Real coffee, not that fake stuff they called coffee on B5. As soon as it was percolating Susan sat down on the couch and gestured for Marcus to join her. She was silent for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts, "Marcus. . ." Ivanova began, "There is something I've been meaning to tell you. Don't say anything just let me finish. It's going to be hard enough without you interrupting," she said as Marcus was about to say something. Marcus' mouth closed and he waited for Susan to speak. "Marcus I've been meaning to tell you for some time that I have not let anybody into my heart for a long time. To much pain, to much suffering, but somehow, some way you wormed your way into my heart. I never thought when we were in Medlab that I would ever confess my love for you. I never thought I could love anybody again until you came along," Susan stopped looking up into his dark eyes seeing the love and compassion for her there.

For what seemed like an eternity, Marcus said nothing. Then he hugged Susan to him tightly kissing her soundly. Susan leaned into the kiss and in that moment of perfect eternity she never wanted to let; him go. Marcus broke the kiss slowly and looked into Susan's blue eyes seeing the love for him there.

"You're a very patient man and sometimes I don't know how or even why you put up with me."

"Because I love you," said Marcus kissing her again.

"Oh Marcus," said Susan softly, burying her head in his shoulder. Marcus stroked her hair gently and Susan sighed in pleasure from even that small touch. "Stay with me tonight please?"

"Are you sure?" asked Marcus.

"Yes," said Susan. Marcus lay down on the couch with Susan on top of him. Marcus sighed in contentment and just laid their watching her as she gradually fell asleep her head on his shoulder.

----------------

The next morning

Marcus awoke to the smell of coffee and noticed that he was lying on the couch all alone. He got up slowly realizing he felt more rested then he had in a long time. "Coffee?" asked Ivanova, as she came into the living area. "It's the real thing." She offered him a cup and he took it slowly. He knew this was an honor, for Ivanova hoarded her coffee jealously. He sipped it slowly and grimaced at the sour taste. He had always been more of a tea drinker himself. "Marcus. . ." Ivanova began. "I just wanted to say thank you. I should have admitted to myself long ago how much I needed someone to love in my life. Someone too care for me, to have a family with."

Marcus grinned and took another sip of coffee. "My pleasure, want to go out again tonight?"

"Sure, say around 7:00," suggested Ivanova.

"You got it, I'll see you at 7:00," said Marcus as he turned to leave. "Oh I forgot to give you something last night." Marcus took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and inside was a necklace.

"Why thank you Marcus it's beautiful," said Ivanova. "Now out, I need to get ready for work or I'll be late." Marcus left, feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time.

----------------

A few days later

Ivanova was just getting ready to leave to get ready for yet another date with Marcus when John Sheridan called her into his office. Susan entered the office to find Sheridan at his desk with Garibaldi standing beside him. "Mr. President you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Susan, I just wanted to ask you how you've been doing. What's causing you to be in such a good mood?"

"What is this; a board of inquiry?" asked Susan smiling, and laughing as she said it.

Garibaldi and Sheridan looked at each other in shock. Susan laughing, impossible.

"All right who are you and what have you done with Susan?" asked Garibaldi, only half joking.

It's nothing really I've just decided to loosen up," said Susan.

"Susan Ivanova, captain of Babylon 5 and terror of C&C decides to loosen up? I don't believe it," said Garibaldi.

"If there is nothing else sir, may I go now?" said Susan, stiffly.

John looked at her for a moment then nodded. "Dismissed captain," said Sheridan. Susan got up and left and headed for the lift. Once inside and the doors closed Susan slumped back against the back of the lift and sighed in relief. That was to close. She knew sooner or later she would have to tell him about Marcus and her, if he didn't know already. Garibaldi had probably already informed him about that little scene in the hall outside her quarters. How could she have been so stupid?

"Marcus is doing wonders for her don't you think?" asked Garibaldi

"Yes, I've never seen her; this relaxed. Ever since I've known her she's always been . . . Sheridan paused as if looking for the right word, "Uptight."

"I'm glad for them," said Garibaldi. "Now if Marcus; just doesn't do or say anything stupid so that Ivanova throws him out or against a wall for that matter."

"That's true Susan does have quite a temper. That's what makes her one of the best officers there is," said Sheridan. Garibaldi nodded and left.

----------------

A month later

Sheridan stuck his head out the door of his office and said, "Susan can I have a word with you in my office?"

"Yes, of course John," said Susan as she got up from her position at C&C and walked towards his office doors. "What can I do for you?" Susan asked as soon as the doors closed behind her.

"Susan I have a mission for you. I want you to take one of the White Stars and head for the world of Vina. The people are called Vians they look mostly human except for a few differences. They have expressed an interest in joining in the Interstellar Alliance."

"And you want me to get them to sign on," said Susan rolling her eyes, remembering the Lumati.

"And I will be sending along Marcus to help you out," said John waiting for her response and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"What! Marcus is going to be joining me, but Mr. President!" exclaimed Susan. Although she was secretly pleased, she didn't let it show.

"I know how he can annoy you, but you need somebody who speaks Minbari and to protect you in case there is trouble," said Sheridan.

"What about Lennier?" Susan asked.

"He is busy and can't make it, so it is either Marcus or someone you do not know. I mean I; least you know Marcus and trust him to a certain extent," said John.

Susan sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, "All right Marcus it is."

----------------

A while later Susan headed for the docking bay and White Star One. Just as she was headed down a corridor someone ran to catch up with her. "Susan; wait up," called a voice.

_Oh no,_ Susan groaned to herself, _just what I need. I love him dearly, but he can be so annoying sometimes._ Susan stopped and waited for Marcus to catch up then continued towards her destination. As they arrived Susan pulled Marcus off into a private corner, "Now Marcus while we are on this mission you are to behave yourself. No distracting me from my mission. No annoying me or mentioning our relationship," said Susan.

"In other words don't even talk to you," said Marcus.

"You know what I mean. Oh and one other thing, I love you." and with that she kissed him passionately. When she broke the kiss she went aboard without another word, leaving a shocked Marcus behind her.

"Well what do you know she loves me," said Marcus as he hurried after her.

A few minutes later they were both on the bridge of the White Star and were on their way. Ivanova to C&C any last minute instructions before we leave?"

"No except maybe an old Egyptian blessing and be careful, we do not know all that much about the Vians."

"Roger, see you when we get back Susan over and out. Marcus; tell them to head for Vina," said Susan not turning around to look at him as she gave the command. As Marcus translated her command Susan sat back and whispered the Egyptian prayer under her breath:

"May God stand between you and harm,

And all the empty places where you must walk."

She relaxed and became lost in thought.

Hers and Marcus' relationship was reaching a critical phase and she was almost afraid of the results. Sooner or later Marcus was going to ask the big question and she didn't know if she was going to accept or not. She knew she loved him, but did she love him enough to marry him, to settle down and have a family with? At this point she just didn't know.

Marcus approached her cautiously, having noticed she was lost in her own thoughts and from her expression he knew she was thinking about him. She was thoughtful one minute then she would smile then frown and as all these range of emotions flickered across her face, he knew she was fighting a mental battle that involved one of the biggest decisions of her life.

Hours later Marcus finally spoke startling Ivanova out of her thoughts. "Susan don't you think you should get some sleep? You've been up for almost twenty-four hours straight."

"And you are keeping tabs on how long I've been up?" asked Ivanova in an annoyed voice. She didn't look up as she spoke.

Marcus knew he was walking a tightrope so he responded carefully, "Susan you are going to be no good to anybody if you are asleep on your feet." Ivanova sighed knowing her was right. Besides she was tired.

"All right I'll go get some sleep, but wake me up at least an hour, before we get there." When Marcus nodded Ivanova said, "All right see you in a few hours." Marcus was surprised she had given in so easily. _She must really be bushed not to argue with me,_ Marcus thought.

----------------

A few minutes later Ivanova entered the general sleeping quarters. _Oh no, I forgot about the horizontal beds. I just hope I can sleep,_ Ivanova thought. Ivanova lay down and was instantly asleep. As she slept she started to dream. She was in medlab laying in one of the beds. She felt weak. She looked around as best she could and she realized she was back in medlab, when she was dying from half a bridge falling on her doing the war with Earth. She saw Marcus' head lying on her chest. He was barely breathing. She tried to yank the wires out of her arm, but for some reason they would not come. She kept trying until finally Marcus stopped breathing all together and died quietly.

"MARCUS!" Suddenly Ivanova woke up in a sweat, sitting bolt upright, to somebody running down the corridor towards her.

"Susan, Susan; are you okay?" demanded Marcus as he came running in the door of the general sleeping quarters.

"Yes I'm fine," said Susan, slowly, moving a hand through her long brown hair, nervously. "I just had the worst nightmare. How'd you know I was having a nightmare?" Susan asked.

"It's like I could hear you call me. You sounded desperate, afraid and alone so I came down here as fast as I could run."

"I didn't call you at least I don't think I did. Not unless I did it telepathically, without realizing it."

"So what was the nightmare about?" When Susan didn't respond right away, Marcus said, "Sometimes it helps to tell someone about it."

Susan sighed then began speaking, "Have you ever had that feeling of deja vu?" When Marcus nodded she continued. "I was in medlab. You and me; were hooked up to that alien healing device again. Only this time I couldn't get the wires to come out of my arm. You died and that must be when I shouted your name."

"Shh it's okay now," said Marcus, holding Susan gently and stroking her hair. Susan relaxed in his arms and sighed in contentment.

"What time is it anyway?" asked Susan, still relaxing in his arms.

"We're about two hours away from Vina. You slept for over 15 hours straight."

"I must of been really tired to have slept that long," said Susan. "Let's go it's time I got back to the bridge. By the way have you had any sleep?"

"I came in here and slept for a few hours while you where out," said Marcus.

Susan nodded and they both headed to the bridge just as the alarms began to sound and the ship shook from some kind of blasts. "Ranger Marcus and Captain Ivanova to the bridge we are under attack by raiders," blared; the intercom in Minbari.

"What did it say?"

"We are under attack by raiders and the crew has ordered both of us to the bridge."

"Then let's go," said Ivanova running towards the lift that would take them to the bridge. Marcus was right behind her.

The lift put them both on the bridge a few seconds later and Susan began to give orders the minute he stepped out of the elevator. "Show me the raiders," Ivanova ordered. As Marcus translated Ivanova went and sat down in the command chair. A screen appeared to drop down from the ceiling and showed her the; raiders ships. "Open a channel to the raiders," said Ivanova. "This is Captain Susan Ivanova of Babylon 5 too raiders ships. Desist in this attack or we will be forced to use deadly force."

There was no response at first and Ivanova was just about to repeat the message when she got a response. "Negative captain surrender your ship or we will be forced to fire upon you," came; the response.

"Marcus?" asked Susan, turning around to look at him. Marcus knowing what she meant responded immediately.

"They can not do us much damage unless they have some kind of weapon that, raiders ships do not usually carry." Ivanova nodded and turned her attention back to the screen. "This ship is on a diplomatic mission. Sent by; the president of the Interstellar Alliance. Do not attempt to interfere for if you do I can make it very difficult for you to stay in business."

The raiders did not respond and continued to come towards the White Star.

"There is high energy coming from their engines, it looks like their fusion reactors are about to blow," said Marcus. "They're going to ramming speed and coming towards us."

"All five of them?" asked Ivanova, tensely.

"All of them," Marcus responded.

"How much damage can they cause to this ship if all of them were to hit us?"

"It would almost certainly damage us heavily," responded Marcus.

"Get us out of the blast range as fast as you can," said Ivanova, clutching the arm rests of the command chair. Marcus translated the order and the ship began to move even faster then it had been going. All five ships blew just as the White Star got out of range of the blasts. Then the ship began to rock as the shock waves from the blasts hit them head on. Finally all was still as the White Star came to a complete stop. "Damage reports?" asked Ivanova, shakily.

"Minimal damage too all stations nothing the automatic repair systems can't handle," reported Marcus after a moment. "What I want to know is why they blew themselves up just to get to us."

"I would to Marcus, I would to," said Ivanova softly. "Something more is going on here then meets the eye. Continue towards the Vians homeworld, best speed," ordered Ivanova after a moment.

"Aye, aye, Captain," said Marcus, with a smile.

Susan sat back in the command chair, with a frustrated sigh. There had to be something to make them give their lives in a cause they had to know they couldn't win. "You're thinking about the attack aren't you?" asked Marcus as he came towards her a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I keep thinking that the attack had to have some meaning besides loot," said Susan. "I mean nobody blows themselves up just for the hell of it."

"Very true, there has got to be a reason. We just don't know what it is," said Marcus. He fell silent as one of the Minbari spoke to him. He listened for a second then nodded.

"What did he say?" asked Susan.

"He said that we are approaching the Vians homeworld," said Marcus.

"Send a signal to the Vians and tell them that the diplomatic party has arrived and will be down to meet them in 30 minutes," said Susan.

Marcus gave the order and then they both headed for the docking bay. 5 minutes later their shuttle was launched towards Vina.

----------------

20 minutes later they landed on a landing pad right outside the city. Marcus exited first with Susan directly behind.

Susan looked around as she stood there waiting for the welcoming committee. "They're late, where is everybody? Wasn't somebody supposed to meet us?"

"Susan while I was training on Minbar to become a Ranger they taught us such a thing as patience," said Marcus.

Before Susan could respond, the Vians approached. "On the contrary Susan Ivanova, it is you who are late," said a tall, thin Vian with straight bluish gray hair.

Susan blushed to the roots of her hair, realizing they had been listening to her comments. "Sorry if we caused you any inconvenience. We were delayed by raiders."

"Ah yes, raiders and I do believe you have not seen the last of them." Ivanova was just about to give a response when the Vian continued. I am V'ko this is V'ro, and V'kra."

"Nice to meet you, you already know who I am. This is Marcus Cole. He is part of the Anla'shok or Rangers if you prefer," said Susan.

"Ah yes we have heard of these Rangers. They are called the Soldiers of Light I do believe," said V'ro.

Marcus bowed slowly in response. "I am pleased to meet you."

"Come this way please we will show you and your mate to your quarters," said V'kra. Marcus and Susan both followed the Vians, Marcus carrying their bags.

Susan and Marcus both stopped dead in their tracks as the word mate registered in their conscious minds.

"Mate!" they both exclaimed at once, looking at each other in shock. "We're not married!" exclaimed Susan. _As much as I would like to be,_ Marcus thought.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought from the way you interacted with each other you had to be married," said V'kra.

"We work together and we're friends nothing more," said Susan, all though the tone of her voice told the elders otherwise. It; also told them not to inquire further.

They entered what Susan assumed was the meeting building. They went down a long corridor that took so many twists and turns that Susan was unsure if she could find her way out again. "We only have one room at the moment we thought President Sheridan was only sending one person, instead he sends two. So you will have to sleep in the same room."

"We'll manage," said Susan. "If there's a couch in our room, then one of us can sleep on the couch and the other one can have the bed." The elders showed then to a door.

"I'll be back in half an hour so we can start discussing the details of us joining the Interstellar Alliance. I'll try to find you some quarters by tomorrow." The Vians left and Marcus and Susan entered their room without another word.

As soon as they got inside Marcus burst out laughing and Susan just looked at him as if he where crazy. "What are you laughing about Marcus? Personally I see nothing funny about this situation," said Susan, seriously.

"They . . . thought we were . . . married," said Marcus, having trouble getting the words out.

"That was funny wasn't it," said Ivanova letting out a chuckle. "Now if you don't mind I get the first shower," She headed for what she thought was the bathroom and as it turned she was right. She went inside and within minutes had the shower running. Marcus, by this time had stopped laughing and just sat back in one of the chairs and relaxed. 10 minutes later Susan stepped out of the shower and got dressed back in her dark blue and silver uniform. She came out of the bathroom with her hair wet and down, "Your turn."

Marcus got up from where he was sitting and went into the bathroom taking his bag with him. A few seconds later Susan heard the shower start. And a few minutes later Marcus came out of the shower. His; shoulder length black hair dripping down his back. Suddenly their came a knock at the door, "Enter," said Ivanova as soon as she saw Marcus was dressed.

V'ko entered and both of them got ready to go. "This way I will lead you to the council chamber," said V'ko. "The others are waiting for us."

They both followed the tall Vian out the door and down the same twisting halls that they had come in by.

"Susan," Marcus whispered so that only Ivanova could hear. "Something is wrong here."

"I know I can feel it too," Susan whispered back. "Be on your guard I have a bad feeling about this."

Marcus nodded and his hand went inside his cloak to where the comforting weight of his Minbari fighting pike rested. Suddenly eight masked Vians jumped out from around the bend in the corridor. At least Susan assumed they were Vians. "Get behind us V'ko," ordered Marcus, pushing the Vian behind him. Marcus' hand went into his cloak and whipped out his Minbari fighting pike. He extended it and started hitting Vians, left and right. Susan realized to his credit he had not asked her to get behind him and had let her join the fight not that much could stop her. Then Susan not wanting to do the Vians any permanent damage left her PPG in its holster and used her fists. Within moments Vians were piled in a heap in the middle of the hallway, unconscious.

V'ko came out from where he had been hiding and went over to pull a mask off one of the assailants face. He gasped as he saw the tattoo of the raven, above the Vians left eyebrow.

"What does the raven mean?" asked Ivanova, peering over V'ko's shoulder.

"It is the symbol of a group of terrorist that do not approve of us joining the Interstellar Alliance," said V'ko.

"So they tried to kill us since we represent what they hate," said Marcus.

"Yes and then the Interstellar Alliance would want to know what happened and it might even start a war between us," said V'ko almost sadly.

"Don't worry that will not happen," said Susan. "We will finish those discussions and we will not let a bunch of terrorist stand in the way of your joining the Interstellar Alliance."

They got to the council chambers after V'ko contacted security and the other two elders were waiting for them. The council chamber was a high vaulted room made out of an unfamiliar bluish material. There were colorful banners and flags hung on the walls and ceiling.

"We heard about the attack is everybody okay?" asked V'kra.

"Yes we are fine," said Marcus.

"Good, then if you are not too tired out from the attack we should get down to business," said V'ro.

Susan and Marcus both sat down in the chairs offered them and the negotiations began. As the discussions went on, Marcus noticed that V'ko was glancing intently at V'kra as she did her speech. He wondered if something was going on between the two.

----------------

Hours later the discussions were still going on and Susan was starting to yawn. "Oh I'm sorry it must have been a long day for you, why don't I show you to your quarters for the night and we can begin again tomorrow," said V'kra.

"Thank you it has been a long day. It must be after midnight on Babylon 5 by now," said Susan, yawning again as she spoke.

"This way please," said V'kra, gesturing for them to follow her.

----------------

Later in the meeting hall

"You know, maybe we should give the captain a bit if a push where it concerns the Ranger," said V'ko, as all three of them sat around a table drinking hot coffee.

"V'ko I thought you broke the habit of meddling years ago, why start again now?" asked V'kra.

"Because I hate to see anybody put duty before love like Captain Ivanova seems to," said V'ko.

"They will work it out on their own. After all from what I've seen Ranger Cole is a very persistent man," said V'ro

"Let it lie V'ko, let it lie," said V'kra. V'ko didn't respond at first but finally nodded and sighed in regret.

----------------

A few minutes later, back in their room

Susan got out of her uniform and into her pajamas and then climbed into the bed. The bed was nice and soft and she was instantly asleep. Marcus on the other hand couldn't seem to get comfortable on the couch. He tossed, he turned, he tried his side, his back, his stomach and he even tried to meditate. Finally from sheer exhaustion he fell asleep.

----------------

The next morning Marcus woke up with a groan, it was still early, but Marcus could sleep no longer on the uncomfortable couch. His back was killing him. He stretched trying to get the kinks out of it. _I will never sleep on that couch again. My back would never forgive me if I did,_ thought Marcus. "Susan," he called into the other room, "it's time to get up."

Marcus heard Susan groan and rise from the bed, then he heard her grumble, "I hate mornings." Then he heard the shower start and a few seconds of silence.

"Susan; are you okay?" called Marcus, in concern after a few minutes of silence.

"Get me some coffee and I'll be okay," called Susan sleepily.

"I'm afraid all the coffee is back on Babylon 5, we don't even know if they know what coffee is," said Marcus.

Susan groaned and began to get dressed trying to wake up as she went along. Just then there came a knock at the door. Marcus opened it to see V'ro standing there with a tray of food. He entered and placed the tray on the table. "I hope you enjoy our hospitality," said V'ro as he turned to leave.

"Stay and eat with us," said Marcus, offering him a chair. V'ro nodded and sat down.

"Is that coffee I smell?" asked Susan coming out of the bedroom dressed in her uniform, wet, brown hair down to her shoulders. She headed over to the table and opened the lid of the pot the smell was coming from. She sniffed, poured herself a cup and drank. "It is coffee though it is awfully strong," said Susan, after taking a sip. She took another sip, grimaced at the taste and added sugar to it. The taste was almost too strong for her taste buds.

"This is the weakest we make," said V'ro.

"It's okay, once you get used to how strong it is. I feel much better now," said Ivanova, almost immediately perking up.

Marcus laughed quietly, "She loves her coffee. Only it's hard to get the real thing on Babylon 5 or any sector of space outside of Earth for that matter."

"We can arrange for you to take some of our coffee back with you to Babylon 5," said V'ro.

"Would you? Thank you, that's the problem with working in space it's hard to get real coffee or certain foods. Which really annoys Garibaldi," added Susan, almost as an after thought.

"Garibaldi?" asked V'ro.

"Michael Garibaldi, the head of intelligence for the Alliance. He used to be chief of Security of Babylon 5. He was there when the station first opened in 2157. He is also a gourmet cook."

"Ah, when you finish your breakfast we really should be headed towards the council chambers." Susan and Marcus finished eating and got up to go. "You know Susan maybe you should take the couch tonight," said Marcus.

"Why?" asked Susan, as she walked down the; hall.

"Because my back is killing me from lying on that uncomfortable couch all night and it is; only fair you get the same treatment. Or maybe we could share the bed," said Marcus. Susan glared at him and he said no more for he knew he was walking on dangerous ground.

"Oh that reminds me Mr. Cole we found you another room if you would like I could show it to you a bit later," V'ro, spoke up.

"Yes thank you," said Marcus. At least this way he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch again.

----------------

A few minutes later they arrived at the council chambers to find the other two elders already seated. Marcus and Susan both sat down and negotiations continued from where they had left off yesterday.

Within no time they were done and Susan said, "Now the only thing left for you to become full members of the Interstellar Alliance is for you to send Dr. Franklin on B5 your medical records. Once it's confirmed that Dr. Franklin has received your medical history, then and only then do you get full membership in the Alliance," said Susan.

"Why is this; a requirement?" asked V'kra

"One reason is that Dr. Franklin is compiling history on all alien races, so no disease can cross species. Another reason is Stephen just loves to study different biology's to prevent a lot of sickness dominate in that particular species from ever happening again."

"Very well you shall have it. I will send it to B5, but in return we have a request," said V'ko.

"Yes?" asked Susan.

"We would like to go back with you and take a tour of your station," said V'ko.

Marcus and Susan looked at each other and a silent communication passed between them. "Well John did say he wanted to get you to sign on so we agree to your request," said Marcus.

"Good, good, we can be on our way as of tomorrow morning," said V'kra. "Council is adjoined for the rest of the day."

"Would you like to see some of our fair city before you leave?" asked V'ko, just as they got up to leave.

"Yes, that would be fine," said Susan. "From what I saw on my way in it looks like a beautiful city."

"Then I will have a transport ready and waiting in one hour. Mr. Cole I've noticed that jewel you wear what does; it mean?" asked V'ko, just as Marcus turned to follow Susan out.

"This is the pin of the Anla'shok or the Rangers. The; two figures on each side of the pin represent human and Minbari. They join in the middle to signify the joining of the two halves of our souls. The jewel in the middle is called Entil'zha. It means rebirth, beginnings or the dawning of a new age," explained Marcus.

"Thank you for explaining it to me. Come I will show you to your room."

Marcus followed V'ko down the long twisting halls a few minutes later they came upon a door. V'ko opened it and Marcus entered. "I will be back to pick you up in 50 minutes, Captain Ivanova's room is 5 door down same side of the hall.

Marcus nodded and closed the door. He sighed and tried to relax. _Why did life have to be so complicated?_ he asked himself. He knew Susan loved him, but then having a relationship and getting married were two different things. He wasn't sure how she'd react if he asked her to marry him, but he had a bad feeling she would break every bone in his body. But on the other hand she loved him, she had said so herself on several different occasions. Now if he could just; propose without getting himself killed. As he was thinking about it he fell asleep.

----------------

Meanwhile in Susan's room.

V'ro had left Susan at her door saying he'd pick her up in an hour. She was finally alone in a room that was now her own. Well it had been hers and Marcus' room. Ivanova went to the bedroom and lay carelessly on the bed. She stretched out in contentment. Ivanova didn't know she had fallen asleep until she awoke with someone next to her. She felt something soft brush up against her ear. Then she heard a soft, seductive whisper, "Susan." Susan reached out with her hand and touched the soft flesh beside her. She felt something cold and wet on the skin that she touched. She got a little bit of the wetness on her fingertips and tasted it. It was only then that she realized it was only water. She squinted; her eyes and looked to see who was beside her and it was only then that the truth was revealed. Marcus Cole lay there beside her, propped up on one elbow. He looked at Susan with his dark eyes full of desire and love.

His chest was bare and he only had on a pair of black pants on his lower half. His hair was wet and it was dripping onto his shoulders causing his chest to be streaked with water droplets. He whispered her name again and Susan whispered, "Marcus?" the word was questioning. His mouth turned up in a boyish smile. Then suddenly he shook his hair causing water droplets to come loose and fall onto Susan, making her exclaim, "Marcus?" anger truly in her voice.

Without a word Marcus pulled her to him and kissed her, cutting off the rest of her words. After a few minutes Marcus pulled away from her slightly and whispered, "Oh Susan."

Susan looked up at him and she too whispered his name, "Marcus." Then Susan grabbed him and they fell back on the bed happily. Susan awoke suddenly to someone banging on the door. Angrily she got up, sad to be disturbed out of the greatest dream of her life. She went to the door and opened it and found herself confronting the one person she did not want to see. Marcus stared at Susan for she was a sight to behold. Her uniform was rumpled and her hair was flung about her shoulders.

"Susan; are you all right?" asked Marcus, in concern.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine," said Susan. "You just woke me up that's all. I was having a good dream. I thought V'ro was going to pick me up."

"I told him I would. He's to meet us in the hall in five minutes," said Marcus. "What was the dream about?" he asked, finally after a few minutes silence.

"None of your damn business," said Ivanova, irritably.

"All right, all right, are you ready to go?"

"Just about, I just need to brush my hair," said Susan turning to go back into her room, but leaving the door opened.

Susan came out of her room a minute later and they both started down the hall towards V'ro who was waiting for them.

----------------

They entered a hovering transport a few minutes later. Marcus being the gentleman he was helped Susan entered the transport first. The transport was a sky skimmer made for the atmosphere only and not for deep space. They flew over the city until finally Susan asked, "Is that a marketplace I see? Why don't we stop and do some shopping?"

"I have orders to not land until we are back at the meeting building," said the driver.

"What is your name?" asked Susan.

"D'raka ma'am," said the driver.

"Well D'raka this is my first time to do some shopping outside of Babylon 5 in almost five years. Have you ever been trapped on a space station unable to take leave, because there's always some new problem cropping up, that you feel only you can handle? And if someone else gets hurt it's your fault and your fault alone?"

"All right I'll land, but if something happens to you, you do realize whose butt will be on the line?" said D'raka.

"Yes, I'll take full responsibility," said Ivanova.

D'raka sighed and shook his head, but landed on a side street. "I'll wait for you here," he said as Susan and Marcus, both stepped out of the vehicle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we've already been attacked once in the meeting building. Out here in the open it's like asking people to take a shot at you," said Marcus.

"We'll be careful, besides I haven't had time to do some shopping in a long time and I don't ever pass up a golden opportunity," said Susan. Marcus sighed rolled his eyes and followed her as she walked briskly towards the marketplace.

----------------

Hours later

"Are we just about done?" Marcus whined.

"Yes, yes just let me check out these last few stalls," said Susan rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Susan we are being watched," Marcus whispered into her ear, nodding his head towards an alleyway where a shadowy figure could just be seen.

"Yes I know, but they won't confront us while we are in this large of a crowd. It's when we head back to the sky skimmer that worries me," said Susan.

A few minutes later Susan finished her shopping and they both headed back for the sky skimmer which was at least half a mile away once they got through the crowd. Susan had only bought a couple of outfits but the bags bogged her down as she walked briskly towards their transport. Suddenly they were being pursued by a dozen running figures. Susan and Marcus started to run towards the transport and the driver spotting them coming towards him while being pursued started up the motor and opened the back door for them to climb in. Just as they reached the sky skimmer several shots rang out and they both hurried on board to stop from getting hit. The driver lifted off immediately, even before the car door closed. "Are you okay Marcus?" asked Susan.

"I'm fine it just got my cape, not actually any flesh," said Marcus. "It's a shame though I just had this cape repaired and here I put another hole in it."

"At least you weren't hurt," said Susan kissing him gently on the lips.

When they broke apart Marcus said, "You know as long as I have you in such a good mood this might be a good time for something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

"If it's what I think it is, it will have to wait till we get back aboard the White Star."

Marcus said nothing more on the subject, though Ivanova could tell he was disappointed and as much as she hated to see him sulk this was neither the time nor the place for such matters. When they arrived back at the meeting building they found all three elders waiting for them.

"Ready to go I see. Just let us get our stuff then we can be on our way," said Ivanova as she saw them upon exiting the vehicle.

----------------

Hours later aboard the White Star

Ivanova had finally gotten the Vians settled in and was heading to the general quarters to sleep when she ran into Marcus. "Marcus, what can I do for you?"

"Well you said once we got back on the White Star we could talk and I think it's time we talked," said Marcus, following her as she entered the general sleeping quarters. He was nervous about asking Susan this question. He could face a room full of drunk; men and not feel a bit uncomfortable, but facing Susan Ivanova was like standing in the middle of a thunderstorm and asking lightening not to strike you.

"All right so talk, then let me get some sleep, I'm bushed," said Ivanova.

They sat down on the edge of one of the horizontal beds together and Ivanova thought, _Oh no here it comes. The only question is should I accept?_

"Susan," Marcus began. "You know I love you don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do and the answer is yes, I will marry you." said Susan, surprising herself at her answer.

"How'd you know I was going to ask you that and you aren't angry? No arguments, explosions or other violence?" asked Marcus in amazement.

"Of course not, silly I love you and getting married is the next logical step." Marcus heaved a sigh of relief and gently placing a small diamond ring on her finger that he had bought sometime ago in the Zocalo.

"So when should we have the wedding?" asked Marcus.

"Well we need to inform the President and Delenn first," said Susan.

"Entil'zha will be happy for us," said Marcus.

"So will John and I want a small wedding a few close friends no more," added Susan.

"So who do you want to invite?" inquired Marcus.

"John, Delenn, Lyta, Zack, Michael, Stephen, G'Kar, Vir, and Londo."

"That about covers who I want to invite," said Marcus.

"Good and I want a simple ceremony," said Susan. "No overdoing it or I might just change my mind." After that they fell silent and just enjoyed each others company.

----------------

A few minutes later the alarm klaxon began to sound. "It's the raiders again," said Marcus after listening to the announcement in Minbari over the intercom.

They both rushed to the bridge and Ivanova groaned as she saw how many there were. "I knew they had to have friends and here they are," said Ivanova.

"I bet you half a years salary that they are part of the same group that attacked us on the planet," said Marcus.

"And I bet you wouldn't be far wrong," said Ivanova.

Suddenly V'ko appeared on the bridge. "Let me talk to them Captain. Too many lives have already been wasted," said V'ko.

Ivanova nodded and said, "Marcus open a channel to the raiders."

"Channel open," said Marcus after a moment.

V'ko said something in his own language and the raiders responded. The exchange went on for several minutes until finally the raiders turned and went back the way they had come. "What is the world did you say to them?" asked Susan.

"Nothing much, now if you'll excuse me," V'ko turned and left leaving Susan and Marcus staring after him.

----------------

Two days later

"Babylon Control this is the White Star requesting permission to dock."

"White Star this is Babylon Control, permission is granted. Welcome home Captain, welcome home."

"Thank you please inform; the president that we have some VIP guests who have requested a tour of the station."

"Acknowledged, C&C over and out," said David Corwin's voice over the speaker.

----------------

Ten minutes later

Ivanova and Marcus exited the White Star with the elders; right behind to find President Sheridan, Delenn, Michael Garibaldi and Zack Allan waiting for them.

"Welcome home Susan, Marcus," said Sheridan. "How was your trip?"

"Interesting to say the least John I'll tell you about it later. Now may I introduce the elders of Vina? This is V'ko, V'kra and V'ro," said Susan.

"Welcome to Babylon 5, I'm President John J. Sheridan and this is my wife Delenn." Delenn came forward and bowed as was Minbari custom. "This is our head of intelligence Michael Garibaldi and our chief of security Zack Allan."

"Nice to meet you all," said V'ko.  
"If you'll come this way we have some rooms all ready for you," said Zack. The Vians followed Zack, while the others headed for the Sheridan's private quarters.

----------------

"Have a seat," said Sheridan as they entered his quarters. "So how did the mission go?" John asked.

"Just fine we only had one or two little problems," said Marcus.

"Such as?" asked Michael.

"We were attacked twice by a group of terrorist which was against the Vians joining the Interstellar Alliance," said Susan.

"And twice by raiders, which we think are part of the same group," said Marcus.

"You both are okay aren't you?" asked Delenn, in concern.

"Oh yeah just fine, one of them put a hole in my cape, but other then that we're fine," said Marcus.

"Oh, but we do have an announcement to make," said Ivanova. "John I would like you to be my best man. Marcus and I are getting married."

"That's great!" exclaimed John.

"Terrific," said Garibaldi.

"And Delenn I would like you be my matron of honor," said Susan.

"Matron of honor?" asked Delenn, confused.

"It's a human custom," said John. "It is a great honor."

"Then I accept, thank you Susan," said Delenn.

"I've already told Marcus I just want a small group of friends present no big, elaborate ceremony and I mean it John."

"And just who are you inviting to this little party?" asked Michael.

"You, Lyta, Stephen, G'Kar, Zack, Vir, and Londo."

"And when is the ceremony," asked Delenn.

"In about a week, maybe, if things quiet down that long," said Susan.

"I'm sure Lt. Corwin can handle things in C&C for a few days," said Sheridan.

"If you'll excuse me I'm tired from the trip and I'm going to my quarters to sleep I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow," said Susan after another few minutes of conversation. Susan rose and turned to leave, "I'll see you all in the morning, goodnight." The others watched her go but as soon as she left they started to fire rapid questions at Marcus. Marcus was up to his ears in trying to answer questions. He sighed and tried to patiently explain as best he could.

----------------

Over the next week Susan was kept busy. She tried to work as well as plan for the wedding and it was exhausting to say the least, but she was happier then she had ever been so it was okay. News of her getting married had gotten around no matter how hard she tried too; keep it bottled up. She should have known news this big would be impossible to keep secret for very long in such a small place. She kept getting calls, notes and well wishes, but she also knew that an event of this kind was a mad bombers dream and she had a few enemies who would love a chance to get revenge. She had Zack going over every possibility with Garibaldi's help to minimize the chances of anything going wrong. After all if the old saying held true, anything that could go wrong would go wrong, the situation could explode at any moment.

----------------

Doing that week before the wedding the Vians were showed around the station.

"This is our casino. You can buy drinks over at the bar and over there, is our gaming tables, where you can either win or lose large sums of money," said Ivanova as they walked though the casino. Marcus was always at her side as she showed the Vians around the station, her constant guardian and protector.

"Ah yes gambling we have heard of this concept," said V'ko. "But we see no use in it on our world."

"I don't either, but other people do and it's legal so people still came here to try to win their fortunes and often lose it," said Susan.

They walked out of the casino and the tour continued for the rest of the day. They were shown the hydroponics bay, medlab, the restaurants, the business' and everything else there was to see on Babylon 5, except downbelow, which she avoided, because of the danger. All during the tour, Marcus saw V'kra looking longingly at V'ko only for a few brief moments. Almost like he did with Susan like a lost puppy following anyone who was friendly. Well, he wasn't that bad around Susan Ivanova, but sometimes— Yet it was enough to tell him something was going on with the two Elders, whether they admitted it or not.

"You have a very impressive station, captain," said V'kra.

"Thank you, we've had a lot of problems since B5 went on line, but we've managed," said Susan.

"I hear you two are getting married, congratulations," said V'ro.

"You three are invited to the wedding. We'll only be inviting a few of our closest friends," said Susan.

"Why thank you, we accept. We knew you would come together if just given a little time. Congratulations again," said V'ko. The three Elders disappeared into their quarters, without another word. It had been a very tiring day.

----------------

Susan walked into the security office a few days after giving the Vians a tour of the station to find Zack sitting behind the desk reading Universe Today. "Zack I need a favor from you," said Susan.

"What can I do for you Captain?" asked Zack, looking up from what he was reading.

"I want as much security as can be managed for my wedding. Check the area for any bombs, post security everywhere. I don't want anything to go wrong, got it?" said Ivanova.

"Already taken care of Susan," said Zack. "Nobody is going to ruin this event if I have anything to say about it. Michael is helping out too and so are some of the Rangers. They'll be so much security that nobody can get through unless we want them to come through."

"Good, oh and Zack since I consider you one of my closet friends you are invited to the wedding," said Susan.

"Why thank you captain, I'm honored. I'll be there," Zack said. "Is there anything else?"

"No and Zack thank you for being a friend," said Susan, as she turned to leave the security office.

Zack looked up in surprise, _In all the time he had known Susan Ivanova, he had never known her to admit to such a thing. It looked like Marcus was doing her some good after all._ He went back to his paper, but this time with a smile on his face as he said softly, "You're welcome captain."

----------------

Meanwhile on Earth deep in the San Diego Wasteland

Six figures sat around a round table in a dark room. "It is time for us to act, John Sheridan must be taken care of," said the figure at the head of the table. Her face was in shadow and the only thing that could be seen was the golden Psi Corps pin on her shirt. "Sheridan made Mars a free and independent world. He is a threat to all that we stand for."

A shadowy man with short dark hair turned towards the hidden woman and smiled. "You do have a point, but we in Earthforce gave Sheridan his career. He made the hit, the turning point of the Earth/Minbari War, for Earthforce! Yet he turned his back on us!"

"Sheridan is married to a Minbari—Ambassador Delenn—at least she was Minbari before she made the change—" whispered one who wore a crisp white uniform and had long brown hair.

"Sheridan has been a golden boy for Earthforce, but when he was assigned to Babylon 5— He lost his priorities when he turned against all we stood for! Acting President Susanna Lachenko is also a traitor to our cause."

"We should kill them both—" shouted one.

"No, we can't touch Susanna yet, but Sheridan—" The hidden face cruelly smiled.

The others nodded in agreement, "John Sheridan must die!" shouted everyone in the room.

"We will send one of our best agents," said the lady at the head of the table. She leaned forward so that her face came into view for just a moment. Her red hair was tied back in a severe knot and her mouth came up in a cruel smile that did not reach her eyes. "Ha, ha, ha," she laughed cruelly, her laugh echoing off the walls of the room. The others cringed as she laughed, but said nothing for they knew she would kill them all if they upset her.

----------------

Back on Babylon 5

The day of the wedding finally arrived and Susan was beautiful in her uniform, hair down around her shoulders. Security and the Anla'shok were everywhere Susan was taking no chances of something going wrong. The chapel where the ceremony was taking place had flowers everywhere. There was a long table with presents on it and behind the altar in a niche in the wall stood a statue of The Lord. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Garibaldi walked her down the aisle since she had no family still alive. Delenn followed behind. Sheridan and Marcus stood side by side. Sheridan was dressed in a navy blue jacket and pants. While Marcus was in his best Ranger outfit and cloak. His outfit consisted of a black turtle neck shirt, black pants, a vest the top half black, the bottom half brown, a black cloak and of course his Ranger pin.

Stephen, Zack, Lyta, G'Kar, Londo, Vir and the Vians were there as guests. Brother Theo and his monks were presiding over the ceremony.

"These two young people have gone through many difficult trials to get to this day. . ." Brother Theo began, as Susan came to stand beside Marcus.

As the ceremony began, Marcus began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise in warning. He saw a glint of steel off to his right, then a shout, "Die, Sheridan, die!"

He let his reflex's take over. "Susan get; down," he shouted, but Susan was already way ahead of him.

They both dived for the two most important people in the Interstellar Alliance, John Sheridan and Delenn. Marcus tackled Delenn and Susan tackled Sheridan. It proved to be unnecessary though for the Rangers and security surrounded the suspect just as he fired. One of the Minbari Rangers grabbed the man's wrist so the shot went wild and a tall dark haired Ranger knocked the suspect unconscious. They immediately spread out searching the room for anybody they didn't recognize and for any bombs. Their wasn't much place to hide one unless it was in one of the presents that had been brought in, but they had all been scanned before being allowed into the room. They found one dead Ranger and a couple of dead security guards outside the door. After they found out how the man had gotten so close, the area was searched thoroughly to make sure no other surprises presented themselves the ceremony went on, but now everybody was tense, ready for anything just in case something else went wrong. The ceremony ended without incident, but everybody was still tensed up as the reception started.

"There had to be something more then that guy coming after Sheridan right out in the open," Ivanova muttered under her breath as a line of well-wishers came over to congratulate them.

Marcus noticed Susan lost in her own thoughts and knew she was worried that there had to be more to the attack then met the eye. In truth he was worried about it to. He gestured to one of the Rangers and whispered in his ear quietly. The Ranger nodded and gestured to another Ranger and they quietly left.

"So what did you tell those two Rangers?" asked Susan, looking up.

"They are just going be extra guards for our friend in case he tries something and they are also going to try to find out if there was some bigger plan to the attempted killing, or if it was just him that had some grudge against President Sheridan," said Marcus.

John and Delenn came over as soon as the rest of the guests had broken up into their own little groups. "I never did thank you for saving my life Susan, Marcus," said John.

"Yes, thank you," said Delenn. "I can never thank you enough for what you did."

"No thanks are necessary, Entil'zha, just doing our jobs."

"But this is supposed to be your wedding day. You are supposed to be able to relax. This is supposed to be the happiest day of your lives," said Delenn.

"You know things never go as planned Ambassador, especially on Babylon 5," said Susan, with a grin. "Just be glad no one was hurt."

"I know, now if you'll excuse us we'll leave you two alone," said Delenn. John and Delenn walked over to where G'Kar and Londo stood talking.

Susan sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration, _This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and this happens. Why Me?_ Ivanova asked herself. "Marcus I'm going to go question our prisoner, you coming?"

"You can't relax until you know if there is more; going on can you?" asked Marcus.

"No, I keep going over all the possibilities in my head. There could be a bomb that could blow the station to bits, it could be Psi Corps, or more likely Bester; it could be any number of things."

"All right let's go," said Marcus. They headed out the door without anybody noticing except a couple of Rangers who followed them discreetly as protection. "I understand, I would do the same thing I suppose. Now who is this Bester I've been hearing so much about, a friend?"

"A friend? Ha, that's a laugh. He's a pain in the rear end and I'm being polite when I say that." When Marcus raised his eyebrow she explained further. "He's a Psi Cop they're the strongest telepaths that exist on Earth. Psi Cops are supposed to chase down rogue telepaths. He's been to this station numerous; time to chase down rogue teeps and always manages to turn this station upside down in the process. He's arrogant, doesn't care who gets hurt, especially if it's a mundane as they call us. No telepath is supposed to scan someone unless it's authorized, but Bester has been known to break the rules. He's caused a lot of trouble since the first time he set foot on this station when Sinclair was running things. He nearly got John and Michael killed a few months back. Bester put a telepathic block in Garibaldi's mind that made him resign his commission and leave Earthforce. Then the block made him betray Sheridan and get him captured by the enemy. Lyta managed to break the block and then Garibaldi helped us to rescue Sheridan. None of us, that's me, John, Stephen, Michael, and even Delenn trust him as far as we can throw this station," said Susan, finally finished with her explanation.

"Sounds like a real nice guy," said Marcus, sarcastically. Before Susan could reply they arrived at the prisoner's cell. Susan had called ahead and told the guards that they were coming. The guards passed them on through and Susan and Marcus entered Marcus' ever present fighting pike at the ready. On entering they found the; two Rangers Marcus had sent as extra security standing guard on the inside.

They approached the guy where he sat at the table in the middle of the room. He was tall, broad shouldered, had brown hair and gray eyes. "Come down here to torture me did you," said the guy nastily.

"No, but we would like you to answer some questions. Why did you try to kill President Sheridan?" The guy did not respond and just sat there staring into nothingness. "Look I'm giving you a chance to answer before I let the Rangers deal with you. They have been trained to protect those they consider friends or allies. Also considering they'd follow Sheridan into hell if he asked them it; be easier if you answered now before I let them have you to do with as they please."

The guy didn't respond at first though Ivanova could see he was starting to break down. "I can't, they'll kill me," he finally sputtered.

"The Rangers will do a lot worse then kill you if you don't now who's they?"

The man refused to say anything more and Susan sighed. "What are you going to do?" asked Marcus.

"I don't know I'll figure out something I'm sure. Until then he can sit in here and rot until they shut down the station in maybe another 20 years." Suddenly Susan smiled and the prisoner flinched for it was not a very nice smile. Susan walked over to one of the Rangers and whispered something in his ear, he nodded and was off.

"Where did you send him?" asked Marcus, in curiosity.

"You'll see," said Susan. "We don't want to spoil the surprise for our prisoner."

----------------

A few minutes later

The Ranger came back with a pretty red haired lady in tow. "Did he tell you what I wanted?" asked Susan.

Lyta nodded and said, "If I do this what do I get out of it?"

"Remember who gave that telepath colony permission live on B5," said Susan, quietly so the man would not hear.

Lyta sighed, nodded and approached the man, who looked up. He cringed as Lyta began to scan him, deeply. He began to fight her telepathically. He did math, he thought of all the stars and their constellations and he sang songs. Finally Lyta broke through his distractions and got what she wanted. She got out quickly for his mind was a dirty nasty place to be. The man slumped in his chair unconscious.

Lyta slumped in exhaustion and Marcus gently guided her over to a chair. "He'll be okay I fixed it so he won't remember any of the past few minutes."

"So did you get it?" asked Susan.

"Yes, but he fought me all the way. His name is Quinton Anders he works for an organization known as Bureau 13 that operates from deep within EarthGov. It's a dirty tricks squad that deals in stark chamber justice. Apparently this Bureau 13 is working with somebody in the Corps, as well as several people who were Clark's aides. They want John Sheridan dead. They think if he dies the Interstellar Alliance will collapse and they can go back to doing things their way. Now if you don't mind I am going to my quarters to sleep."

Susan and Marcus left with Lyta, "Escort Ms. Alexander to her quarters. See that she gets there safely," said Ivanova to one of the guards on the outside of the door.

The guard nodded and took Lyta's arm. "This way Ms. Alexander," said the guard, gesturing down the corridor.

----------------

"Bureau 13 I've never heard of them," said Susan as they walked down the corridor. "But John might have an idea. He used to like collecting secrets. I don't know if he still does or not."

"Is it over though?" asked Marcus. When Susan looked at him, quizzically he explained. "I mean we caught this guy, but what's to keep them from trying again?"

"You do have a point, but it can wait until tomorrow," said Susan, looking up at him lovingly.

"Yes I suppose it can, after all this was supposed to be our wedding night," said Marcus, putting his arm around her shoulder. Susan stiffened at first then relaxed into his embrace.

Ivanova headed towards her quarters Marcus following. When they reached her door and entered they found a bottle of champagne waiting for them in a bucket of ice. There was a note leaned against the bucket. Susan opened it and read the note aloud.

Susan, Marcus,

Accept the champagne with our compliments.

Sincerely,

John, Michael, Stephen and Zack

"Wasn't that sweet of them," said Susan smiling. She went popped the cork and poured the champagne. She handed one glass to Marcus. They clinked glasses and drank slowly. "You know Marcus despite the aggravation of running B5 I enjoy my job, but someday I hope to retire and relax."

"You'd go crazy and you know it Susan. You're not the type to just sit around and do nothing," said Marcus.

"I guess you're right," said Susan, smiling slightly. Susan looked up at him shyly and slowly placed her glass on the table. "I think it's time we retired for the night."

Marcus smiled nervously catching her meaning immediately. He gently took her hand in his and led her over to the bed. They sat down and began to slowly undress each other which soon turned into a frenzy of activity. Clothes were flung in every direction and landed they knew not where. Soon they were lying in bed together side by side. Marcus moved over until he was on top of her, being careful not to put his full weight on her body. He gently took one of her nipples between his fingers and slowly rubbed it until it hardened beneath his touch. As she groaned he did the other one and then began to trail kisses down her breast and stomach. Then he raised himself up and entered her, slowly so as not to hurt; her and she let out a small gasp of pleasure. Then Susan slowly started stroking his chest and kissing his neck as they moved in a dance of molten pleasure. Soon they lay spent and they fell asleep in each others arms.

----------------

The next morning

Susan awoke to a warm lump beside her and events of the last several days came flooding back to her. She grinned she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She got up slowly as not to wake her husband. Boy did that sound weird to call Marcus Cole her husband. She went into the kitchenette to brew some coffee and became lost in thought. She had the next week off at John's insistence. Even though he wasn't technically her commanding officer anymore he could annoy the hell out of her until she agreed, so here she was. The coffee started to smell delicious as it came near to being done.

Back in the bedroom Marcus awoke to the smell of coffee and noticed Susan gone from beside him. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He put on his pants and went into the kitchenette where Ivanova stood. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She screamed in surprise and nearly dropped her cup of coffee. "Marcus; don't do that!" exclaimed Susan putting down her cup of coffee and turning towards him. She kissed him on the lips and felt him respond. "I can't believe I married the woman I love more then anything," said Marcus. "If I'm dreaming I hope I never wake up."

"I feel the same. Here want some coffee?" asked Susan.

"Sure," said Marcus. Susan handed him a cup and poured him a cup. He took a sip and grimaced at the taste. "Aren't you late for work?"

"No, actually I'm not, I've taken the next week off so we can spend some time together," said Susan

"You mean Susan Ivanova took a week off, especially for little ole' me? Amazing!"

"You," said Susan, punching him playfully. She then kissed him and caused a passion to rise within him. They backpedaled to the bed and fell upon it. Susan started kissing his face, beard and all. And he started to move his hands up and down her body. She did the same in turn and they blended together in a haze of bliss. Hours later they lay in bed together, totally happy just to lay there quiet and enjoy each others company.

"Computer time?" asked Susan, finally waking up.

The time is 12:30 on April 5, 2262. The computer fell silent and Susan slowly rose from the bed. She began to get dressed as Marcus groaned from the other side of the bed. He opened one eye then the other. "Go back to sleep if you want to. I have some errands to run," said Susan.

Marcus rose from the bed and began to get dressed as well. "I'll come with you."

Susan sighed, rolled her eyes and said, "Okay come along if you want. I'm going to see John and Delenn first." She exited her quarters and headed down the hall towards the presidents quarters

----------------

They arrived and Ivanova rang the buzzer, "Come," came a voice from inside the room. Susan and Marcus entered, "Susan, Marcus, we didn't expect to see you two for at least a few days."

"John we questioned the prisoner last night," said Susan.

"I heard about that," said John, in a reproachful tone. "So what did you find out," he asked curious despite himself.

"Ever hear of Bureau 13?" asked Susan.

John paled and Delenn looked at him worriedly. "They're behind this?"

"Them and some of Clark's aides and somebody in the Psi Corps," said Susan.

"What is this Bureau 13?" asked Delenn.

"They're a secret organization, buried deep within EarthGov. A dirty tricks squad that; will do anything to protect Earth policy. Apparently they think I am a danger to that policy."

"Maybe they just want revenge. After all you're the one that led the war that freed Earth and made Mars an independent world," said Marcus.

"I suppose it's possible," said John, after a moment.

"What do we do about it?" asked Susan.

"I don't know," said John.

"I'll have more security posted," said Susan.

"And I'll have Rangers posted outside the door and at all the intersecting corridors in the area," said Delenn. "No one is to enter without proper authorization."

"Yeah but for how long? We can't keep security tight forever, sooner or later security is gonna make a mistake and someone will get hurt or killed," said John.

"I'll have Michael check into it and see what he can find," said Susan.

Susan stood up to leave, as John said, "Have a nice vacation and I don't expect to see you again until next week. I expect you to relax and get used to being married."

"But what if they send someone else?" asked Ivanova.

"Then let security and the Rangers handle it," said John, sternly.

Susan sighed and nodded, "All right I'll just contact Garibaldi then try to relax."

"I'll do that. Now go," said John, as a way of dismissing them. Susan turned on her heels without another word and left, Marcus following. After they were gone John said, "Susan has a right to be worried you know. Bureau 13 is a dangerous organization to have angry at you. We had an incident back in 2259 with a business man named Taro Isogi. He was killed because his proposal was a danger to earth proposal on Mars.

"And you think it was this Bureau 13 that ordered you to be killed?"

"I'm sure of it," said Sheridan.

"Well then we'll just have to have you guarded 24 hours a day. I will not let anything happen to you," said Delenn, her eyes flashing angrily.

John looked at her. Delenn didn't get angry easily, but when she did whoever had made her mad had better watch out.

----------------

A few days later

John was headed towards the conference center when suddenly a shot rang out from a PPG just missing him. One of the Rangers that; was following him as protection immediately got in front of him, extending his pike, while the other one got behind him, protecting both his back and front. The assassin fired again, this time hitting one of the Rangers in the shoulder. The Ranger cried out, but did not fall.

Sheridan pressed his link and spoke into it urgently, "Security this is the president. We are under attack in blue sector, near the conference room. Get security; down here as fast as possible, we also need medical assistance, stat."

"Affirmative," came; the reply over the link.

A few seconds later that seemed like an eternity Sheridan heard footsteps running down the hall. Security came barreling around a bend in the corridor and stopped. "Are you all right Mr. President?" asked Zack, a bit breathlessly.

"I'm fine where's that med team?" demanded Sheridan.

"They ought to be here momentarily," said Zack. Just as he finished speaking the med team came around the corner. Zack's security men came and reported back at the same instant that the med team arrived.

"I'm afraid our perp got away chief," said a Narn security guard.

"Don't you worry we'll catch him," said Zack. "This place might be big, but there's; only so many places he can hide."

As Zack was talking Sheridan was arguing with the wounded Ranger.

"You will go to medlab," said Sheridan.

"But Mr. President your safety is our first concern," argued the Ranger.

"And if that wound becomes infected?" demanded Sheridan. "Look I'll be okay. After all before I was the president of the Interstellar Alliance I was first and foremost a soldier. I survived the Earth/Minbari war, the Shadow war, and the war with Earth. Now go and get that arm fixed. I will not allow you to put my life before your own." The Ranger nodded solemnly and turned to follow the med tech back to medlab. When the Ranger was gone Sheridan asked Zack, "How did you get here so fast?"

"We were already on our way, because of the shots fired from the PPG registered on our screens."

"Oh, thanks a lot Zack," said Sheridan turning to go towards the conference room.

----------------

Meanwhile

The shooter had gotten back to his quarters and sent a message to Bureau 13.

"Mission failed. Suggest we lay off Sheridan for now. To well guarded. Wait until they let their guard down."

He sent the message and waited for a reply. The answer came back almost immediately.

"Suggestion taken lay off Sheridan and get off Babylon 5," the words printed themselves across his computer screen.

----------------

That night in the President's quarters.

"Are you sure you're okay?" demanded Delenn.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," said John. "I think they will lay off for awhile."

"What makes you think that?" asked Delenn.

"Just a gut instinct there is too much security at this point for one thing. They won't want to risk another of there assassin's being caught or killed," said John.

"Come on it is time for bed," said Delenn.

"Do not worry Delenn. We've been though the Shadow war, the war with Earth and survived, we will survive this to."

"I guess you are right," said Delenn laying down on the bed and turning off the light. John did the same and within moments both were asleep.

----------------

The next day after days of excitement, the group led by V'ko had to leave and head back to their planet.

"It has been interesting, John Sheridan," replied V'ko, doing a Vian version of a smile. Then he shook Sheridan's hand. "I believe that I am privileged to know you, a man with such courage. I hope that we shall continue to communicate in mutual friendship."

Sheridan smiled back, shaking the Vian's hand. "I am honored to know you, sir. A compassionate and wise man; like; yourself. I have the same wishes, V'ko."

V'ko and his group shook hands with everyone from Lyta to Garabaldi. Then V'ko came to Londo Mollari.

"Don't I know you?" he replied, looking at Londo strangely.

Londo acted a bit nervous, smiling as only a Centari could. "I don't believe so."

"Yes, I remember you now, a mischievous, child on Centari Prime. I believe that your father was a high ranking member and you "accidentally" tipped over my drink. Some kind of green wine, tasty but finely aged. It stained my best tunic as I recall. I was a young man then and I think that I spanked you in front of everyone, even the emperor."

Londo's face turned a color and Vir came over to him. "Are you all right, Ambassador?"

"Vir, I'm fine. Go away!" shouted Londo.

"What is the matter, Mollari?" asked G'Kar. "Embarrassed by your actions as a child?" G'Kar was enjoying this.

"Enough, G'Kar I do not need nor desire your; gloating."

V'ko meanwhile had gone on to talk to Susan and Marcus. "I hope that both of you have a happy and long life together. May your love; be eternal." Then V'ko shook Marcus' hand and kissed Susan on the cheek.

V'kra was next and wished happiness for Susan and Marcus. Suddenly, Marcus grabbed V'kra's hand and placed it into V'ko's. The two looked at Marcus oddly.

"Marcus, I don't understand. Why the two of us?" asked V'kra.

"We are two of the elders. Why have you bonded us?" asked V'ko.

Marcus only smiled. "I'm doing a little matchmaking of my own."

"Marcus, will you please explain to me what the hell's going on?" demanded Susan.

"Susan, we've been seeing a little romance being played right under our noses. V'ko and V'kra are in love with one another," replied Marcus.

"What?" Susan asked.

"This is absurd. We are colleagues, yes, but lovers, no," started V'ko.

"And in all that time, I have loved you until I yearn for your touch, your kiss. I may be old and a few years younger than you, but I fell in love with you when I was little. First, I admired you, you being older and wiser, then--" whispered V'kra.

V'ko looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have not chosen me to be your bond mate. Perhaps you chose someone else."

"I never chose anyone. For; I have loved only you." V'ko brought her hands to his lips and lightly kissed the knuckles of her hands. Then he looked into the fathomless depths of her eyes.

"You have loved only—me?" asked V'kra, puzzled.

"Yes, misa. I have." Then they leaned forward for a passionate kiss.

Susan stared on in disbelief while Marcus just grinned. Then ashamed, the two Elders parted. "Forgive us, Susan and Marcus. We did not expect to do this in front of an audience," replied V'ko.

"That's okay. But what does "misa" mean?" asked Susan.

V'ko looked at V'kra. "In our language, it means "beloved"." Then he kissed her.

"I would expect that you two will be getting married soon," said Marcus.

"Yes, perhaps. This time, I shall choose her as my only bond mate."

"Too bad you can't have children," said Susan.

"Perhaps we can," replied V'kra. "Our cycles last longer than your human ones.

Even though we are Elders, it can be possible to create a child. What about it, Misa?"

V'ko took V'kra into his embrace and nuzzled her hair. "Perhaps."

"Good Luck to you both," said Marcus, shaking V'ko's hand.

V'ko and V'kra smiled at their well wishes. Then after; all had said goodbye, V'ko, V'kra, and the rest got into a ship that was taking them back home and into a new and wonderful future.

----------------

That night in Susan and Marcus' quarters they too were getting ready for bed.

"Good night Marcus," said Susan.

"Good night Susan," said Marcus, kissing her on the lips. Susan kissed him back. Caresses were exchanged, but they soon stopped for the night for they were happy just to be together. Susan snuggled close to him and Marcus turned out the lights. At least for the moment all was quiet on the station known as Babylon 5.

The End


End file.
